The present invention relates to a coding device for magnetic cards, having at least one magnetizing device which comes against the surface of the card to be magnetized, said device having a magnetizing pin and excitation coil surrounding it as well as an electric control device for the magnet coil.
Such a coding device is known in the form of a hand-held instrument (Federal Republic of Germany OS 28 51 713). The pointwise magnetization of the magnetic card requires a perforated template so that the magnetization pin is passed through the holes which determine the arrangement of the coding. The control device is then actuated, the excitation coil provided with current, and the magnetization pin produces the corresponding point of magnetization on the magnetic card. This development has the disadvantage of the large amount of labor required for the coding of the magnetic card. This must be done very carefully so that the magnetized regions are not produced at the wrong place. Thus such a coding device is not suitable for automatically operating installations.